


treasure these few words til we're together (keep all my love forever)

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Alice discovers the letter.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	treasure these few words til we're together (keep all my love forever)

“What’s this?” Alice asked FP curiously as she held up the pink envelope that bore her name on it, neatly written in FP’s handwriting, the other hand having settled on her middle, where the slight rise betrayed the fact that there were little Joneses on the way. “Jonesy?” 

FP glanced over at her and she noticed the tips of his ears turned red. He abandoned the box he was packing and crossed the room to where she sat. “It’s nothing, Al,” he said, his coloring betraying him. “It’s stupid, you’re gonna think it’s so dumb.”

“What? That you wrote me a letter?” She asked, and he sat down beside her. She shifted closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. “Given that no one has ever written me a letter before,” she pointed out, as she took his hand in hers and pressed them against her side. “Given that no one has ever done so before, well, I think it’s sweet. But, I won’t read it if you don’t want me to.” 

He sighed. “No, you can read it,” he said after a moment, his knuckles caressing her abdomen as he spoke. “I wrote it for you after I was rude to you that day in Pop’s,” he continued. “I went to the play to give it to you, and--”   
  


“You didn’t because of what happened to Midge?” 

“No,” he muttered. “I didn’t because I walked in and saw you with that asshole. I thought that I’d blown it. That I’d lost my chance with you. So I turned around and left.” He sighed. “Probably for the best,” he added. “Given that the girl was killed. I’m sure that would have been pinned on me.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind if you read it, Al, I’m just...you know me. I’m embarrassed to have emotions.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked him again. “I really don’t have to.” 

“It’s okay,” he said, and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. “I meant every word of it. I still do, you know, especially now.” He cleared his throat. “You know how I feel about you and our girls, Al.”

“Oh, so now you think they’re girls?” She teased. “What happened to cause this change of heart?” 

They knew that Alice was pregnant with twins, but she still wasn’t far enough along for them to know what they were having, not that that fact stopped FP from assigning them genders based on his mood. “I thought you said we were having boys the other day?” 

“No real reason,” he said, and he tugged her closer. “Just think you’d be a cute mamma to our little girls.” He flattened his palm out against her skin. “Can’t wait to get the hell out of here. This town? It’s shit.” 

“I don’t disagree with you,” she said. “We just need to finish packing, which would be be easier to do if you would actually let me help,” she pointed out. She reached for the letter opener that she kept on her nightstand.

“You’re pregnant. I can’t risk them, or risk you.”

“We appreciate it,” she assured him, as she opened the envelope, taking great care not to ruin the contents. “Can you pass me my glasses? They’re over there.” Alice had left them on the dresser that FP was packing away. 

“You want me to read it to you?” He asked her, before he turned his attention to their unborn children. “You two want Daddy to read Mama a letter he wrote to her?” He returned his gaze to Alice. “I read that reading out loud to them is good for them or something.” 

Jellybean had been eager to show her dad that the internet could be used to answer his questions that he had about pregnancy, and FP had taken to it like a duck in water. Every day he had something new to tell her about what was happening with her body, and with their babies, and she thought he was so sweet. 

“Mama would love for you to read it to her,” she assured him. “I’m sure that they will like that too.” 

“Well, then, Mama should make herself comfortable, and I’ll read it out loud. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds lovely.”   
  


Alice stretched herself out on the bed, propping herself up with a handful of pillows, and she watched as FP slipped off his shoes and climbed up to join her. She lifted the hem of the t-shirt that she was wearing, revealing her belly to him. She was embarrassed by how large she was getting -- and would have never exposed her belly had they been in mixed company -- but she knew that FP adored her little bump whenever he saw it. So. There it was. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, his tone low, as he pressed his hand against her bump. “They treating you okay?” 

“I’m okay,” she said. “I think the worst of my morning sickness has gone away. I’m just tired.” 

He nuzzled her hair. “You’re pregnant, babe, I think that’s normal.” 

“I think that everything’s fine, though,” she said. “Just normal symptoms so far.” She covered his hand with hers. “I would let you know if I thought there was anything wrong.”

“I know,” he said. “I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Everything’s fine, Jonesy,” she assured him, and she shifted closer to him. “I just...feel pregnant, that’s all. And fat.” 

“You’re not fat, Al. You’re pregnant with our babies. You’re so gorgeous.” He drew in a breath. “Which brings me to the letter.” 

“Are you sure you want me to know what it says?” 

“Yeah, babe,” he said. “Why do you think I wrote it? I wouldn’t have written it if I hadn’t meant for you to see it someday.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, baby.” 

He cleared his throat. “Alice, I’m sorry that I blew you off at Pops the other day. I didn’t think that it would upset you that badly -- but it did, and I fucked up. I’m just scared. I don’t want to screw things up with you because you’re  _ not _ just a fling to me, you’re not a one night stand. I just -- I don’t want to hurt you, Al. Isn’t that what I always do? Even when I don’t mean it? I didn’t want to agree to go to the play because I didn’t know if I could. I don’t want to lose my job because I don’t want to be -- I don’t want you to think I’m a fuck up. I know that I screwed up, Al. That it’s why you picked Hal over me, because I kept fucking up. I don’t want you to regret being with me.” He paused for a moment. “I can’t wait to see you at the play. I can’t wait to tell you how awesome you are. I love you. I know that I can’t say it -- that maybe it’s  _ wrong _ to say it when we’re both married to other people -- but, it’s the truth. Good luck at the show tonight, babe. You’ve always been the best.” 

“You mean that?” Alice heard the catch in her voice, and she cursed her hormones for betraying her. “FP, that’s so sweet.” 

“Of course I mean it,” he whispered. “Baby, I love you.”


End file.
